


Enticing

by Moron_author



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, I just had to write this, I wrote this while watching the musical, Let me just write this and be on my way, M/M, Multi, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Why Did I Write This?, dont think I have forgotten about my other story, okay..., only me who wants to be Tybalt?, thank you, the tension between these two, tybalt and mercutios relationship is strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moron_author/pseuds/Moron_author
Summary: A sotry about the relationship of Tybalt and MErcutio if things were different. This is a take on the hungarian play because that is the only one that I love and will never let go of.let me write in peace pls, this is probably one of many random stories from me in different fandoms.
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague, Mercutio & Romeo Montague, Mercutio & Tybalt, Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)
Kudos: 17





	Enticing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for whatever I did in this. 
> 
> I truly am.

Mercutio never would’ve thought that it would come to this moment, he never thought that he would be able to live his life like this with the fact that he was a friend of the Montagues, almost a Montague himself. And perhaps what Tybalt always said was true. that the montagues were simply dogs in a pit that were looking for a fight wherever they walked.

Mercutio remembered the first time that he met with Tybalt, enemies at birth but Tybalt had been so small, so young and so frail. His bones grew away from his height. His legs and arms too gangly for his own good, not to say that Mercutio wasn’t the same but in Tybalt’s case it was extreme. He was almost tripping over himself as he walked into the streets of Verona and tried to find trouble. The cat with a hot temper, the rabid cat that refused to quarrel with the dogs.

Normally, Mercutio would think it funny and think that the only thing that the young Capulet would only snarl and hiss at them when they came close enough and then run off like a scared kitten. Mercutio and the other Montagues laughed at him, some that were behind him tried to trip him a couple of times.

A couple of years later and the both of them had become older, bigger and better at fighting. Mercutio followed his friends Benvolio and Romeo to bars to pick up women and drink themselves piss drunk and then laugh in the streets minutes later when the bar couldn’t stand them anymore. And then they would find company in common whores and street women. If they weren’t already finished with the nights antics and had resigned.

Not Mercutio though, he was on the hunt tonight, he was on the hunt for the king of cats, the man that he had tried to make his friend, the man who was angrier than the lava underneath the earth. the man who was not quite alright in the head. Who had to have some underlying mental illness to blame for his unnatural behavior and random outburst of anger.

It didn’t take long for Mercutio to find the King of Cats; he knew where he would most likely be on a night like this. If he wasn’t in a bar with the Capulets he would be in an alley, prowling the streets looking for his next prey.

Mercutio looked at the fine features of the King of Cats, the kitten who acted like he was something. The man who was simply anger incarnate. Mercutio didn’t know why he was drawn to the Capulet. He didn’t know why he still looked for him even though he knew that the other man would never think of his feeling for the almost-Montague like Mercutio did.

Tybalt was leaning against the stone was in the darkness, is had been raining and the long hair draped over his shoulders and the few strands that covered his face, the pale skin and the lips that were too wide for his face, that always had the best insult on order for Mercutio when he was sought out from the crowd.

Mercutio began like he did every time they met like this, standing beside the Capulet, waiting until the hand on the hilt of a dagger dropped in annoyance and then he took his chance. Quick as lightning he would turn himself, so he was pinning the slightly shorter man against the wall and take the dagger out of the hilt and throw it somewhere long forgotten. Tybalt growled, hissed almost before catching himself and looking at Mercutio with small eyes.

“What do you want _Mercutio_ ” he spoke the other man’s name like a pest, like vermin and everything rotten and Mercutio couldn’t get enough of it. he couldn’t stop wanting to hear his name being said by the man who hated him. The man who wants nothing but the worst for him.

Mercutio had thought of it many times before, in the company of no one in his room, with only himself to relieve the discomfort with, he had thought of how he would do it, how he would get Tybalt to follow him and not go his own way.

Even with all of his tries, some rougher than other, he’s never been able to get Tybalt even near of where he wants him, he wants him underneath him, Mercutio wants the other man to say his name, no, _yell_ his name, until his throat would be raw and his voice hoarse the next day and he would be too embarrassed to utter a word for two days after.

He wanted Tybalt to be his, his and no one else’s. he wanted Tybalt to know his feelings, to reciprocate them to him, but alas, the hearts wants what it cant have.

Tyablt is looking at him, glaring at him with angry eyes, his face turned into a scowl. Mercutio hum a tune as one of his hands go to stroke at Tybalt’s arm, going from his shoulder to his wrist and gripping it tight. Tybalt tries to resist but he is only anger and not strength. He breathes heavy when Mercutio takes his hand and pins it to the wall.

“Oh, my dear Tybalt you know what I want, you always have” Mercutio dares to whisper in Tybalt’s ear, keeping himself dangerously close, his other hand coming to grip tight around Tybalt’s other wrist when he feels it moving. Tybalt scoffs at him, and hisses, actually hisses, at Mercutio and tries to push him off but he is not strong enough.

“I have my pride and you have your dogs, go to them and bother them instead, why me of all people?” Tybalt then says, moving his head and neck away from Mercutio’s breath and mouth. Mercutio likes this about Tybalt he supposes, he likes that he is what the Montagues call ‘tough to get’.

“When will you learn, my sweet Tybalt? You are the only one that will not break when I do what I want” Tybalt glares more and brings his knee up, kicking Mercutio between the legs, not enough so that he will be in pain for days but hard enough for him to let go of the grip he had on Tybalt. Mercutio did and Tybalt pushed him away, walked to where the dagger had been thrown. Mercutio smirked; this would be too easy.

“Dear Tybalt, don’t you know its not good for kittens like you to go out at night?” Mercutio taunted, walking up to Tybalt and stepping on his hand once he dropped to the ground to retrieve the knife. Stepping harder on it until he heard something crack, it was a sweet sound to his ears, like a melody from a violin.

Tybalt tried to get Mercutio to let go of his hand and the best bet for him was to bite him, in the leg. It wasn’t hard to get a reaction out of the other man, the tight jeans that he had on him barely shielding him of anything so when Tybalt sank his teeth into the calf of the other man. The leg was lifted from his hand and the knife was forgotten. Mercutio didn’t know that the punch was coming and he fell to the ground as he towered over the redheaded man. Tybalt leant in close, baring his teeth like a dog.

“Not tonight Mercutio, Not any night” Tybalt growled, making sure that his words was heard as he let go of Mercutio’s collar, leaving him on the ground as he walked further into the alleyway, leaving the man in red to laugh at his own misery and get found by Benvolio ten minutes later, him wondering what happened to make his nose bleed and Mercutio starting to ramble on while Benvolio takes him to Romeo and their friends.

“the King of Cats will come to meddle with the dogs but when a dog comes he runs and hides, the kitten he is”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated, also, if you have seen my other sotry I havent abandoned it, jsut needed to write this to get it out oof my system.


End file.
